Weather Dopant
The Weather Dopant appeared in 2010 TV series called Kamen Rider W. The Weather Dopant (ウェザー・ドーパント Wezā Dōpanto) is the Dopant form assumed when one uses the Weather Gaia Memory. The main user of the Weather Memory was Shinkuro Isaka (井坂 深紅郎 Isaka Shinkurō),the head physician at the Isaka Medical Clinic. Ten years prior, finding no meaning in his life, he encountered Ryubee Sonozaki attacking a group of people as the Terror Dopant. This brought maddening joy to the doctor and he made a point to get the Terror Memory for himself, experimenting on himself with numerous Gaia Memories with various Living Connectors on his body before Shroud gave him the Weather Memory in the hope that he would be powerful enough to eliminate Ryubee. As the Weather Dopant, he originally tested his abilities in a series of murders which included Ryu Terui's family, to whom he was only known as the man with the W Memory (Ｗ（ダブリュー）のメモリを持つ男 Daburyū no Memori o motsu otoko). Isaka did not use a Gaia Driver, as he felt he didn't need the protection provided, as he was unaffected by their corruption due to him being already intensely psychotic, and the limits imposed on the power of Gaia Memories annoyed him greatly. The Weather Dopant could also withstand Maximum Drives, as he had augmented the Weather Memory with other Gaia Memories' powers. This skill and his knowledge of Dopant physiology made him an ally to the Museum. After his identity was discovered during his failed attempt to add the Invisible Memory to his arsenal, Isaka took refuge in the Sonozaki Estate where he convinced Saeko to take out her father so she could control the Museum and he could get the Terror Memory. Though he originally saw Saeko as merely one of his pawns and research material, he admitted to having developed feelings for her. During his attempt to absorb the Quetzalcoatlus Memory, the Weather Dopant was finally defeated by Kamen Rider Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive, shattering the Weather Memory. Shortly afterwards, Isaka's excessive use of Gaia Memories caused his body to become covered in Living Connectors that dissolved him away into nothingness as he told the Kamen Riders that Shroud would be their end. Shroud later expressed regret to Ryu for giving Isaka the Weather Memory, having no idea of what a monster he would become with the Memory. During the events of W Forever, after all of the T2 Gaia Memories are littered across Futo City seeking civilians and turning them into rogue Dopants, one of them, the Weather Memory dropped on a man and turned him into the T2 Weather Dopant (T2 ウェザー・ドーパント T2 Wezā Dōpanto), alongside the T2 Nasca Dopant. They were reverted back to human forms by Kamen Rider Accel whom uses Memory Break on them. Powers and Abilities The Weather Dopant is armed with the whip-like Weather Mine (ウェザーマイン Wezā Main) and has control over the elements (which can augmented into the Weather Mine): intense sunlight, heavy rain, lightning, tornadoes, and freezing snow. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Electric Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomoyuki Dan Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe